Monochrome: Black side
by SkyBlueSea
Summary: Switzerland yang berhasil menangkap organisasi rahasia. Menurutnya rahasia mereka sebagai Personifikasi sedang terancam dan mengumpulkan 7 personifikasi lainnya. One-Shot. Main pair: UKUS/USUK. Side Pair: Ruspru, Franada/Canfran, Spamano, Dennor. I Don't Own anything except the plot. Saya tidak memiliki Hetalia kecuali Plot. Dont Like Dont Read.


**_Mono Pro_**

* * *

Langkah kaki pemuda itu bergema di sepanjang koridor. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan postur tubuh tegap namun terlihat terburu-buru. Memasuki elevator yang berada di ujung koridor, pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol menuju lantai 8. Lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Mata hijau-emerald-nya melirik ke arah jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung keluar dari elevator sesaat pintu elevator terbuka. Rambut pirang yang telihat bergoyang-goyang, seperti biasanya rambut nya sedikit kacau. Ia berhenti di depan pintu coklat terbuat dari kayu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengetok pintu itu sebanyak dua kali. Perlahan ia membuka dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan, _hampir_ semua boss dari negara di seluruh dunia berkumpul. Di depan para boss berdiri enam orang. Russia yang memperlihatkan senyuman khas dirinya, Liechtenstein tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, Norway memasang wajah datar, Romano melemparkan setiap boss yang ia kenal(terutama bossnya yang mendapat tatapan paling tajam) dengan pandangan marah, Estonia menundukkan kepalanya dan Canada tersenyum gugup.

"Hello, England" Sapaan pertama berasal dari boss America serta disebelahnya adalah bossnya sendiri memberikan anggukan.

"Oh.. Hello." England kembali menyapa kemudian memberikan tatapannya pada bossnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri di antara Russia dan Norway.

"Bagaimana jika kita langsung menuju ke tujuan mengapa kalian dipanggil" Boss Russia mengatakan dengan nada serius. Boss America memandang sekelilingnya mendapati anggukkan dari berbagai boss.

"Pertama, masuk lah ke dalam pintu itu. Ada seseorang yang akan menjelaskan semuanya."

* * *

Tiga hari, sudah tiga hari semua berlalu sejak England dan enam negara lainnya dipanggil. Esok merupakan World Meeting atau Pertemuan Dunia. Pertemuaan ini menjadi babak penentuan bagi mereka bertujuh. Pertemuan Dunia itu diadakan di negaranya, England menatap amplop coklat di tangannya.

 _"Apa yang kalian lakukan duduk sekarang!" Suara Switzerland memenuhi ruangan, dengan jelas memberikan perintah. Tanpa pikir panjang satu per satu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan._

 _"Oni-sama, kenapa ada disini?" Liechtenstein menatap keluarga angkatnya. Kekhawatiran meliputi pikirannya. Sangat jarang seorang Vash pergi tanpa memberitahu kepada Lily. Hal ini juga menjadi tanda tanya di pikiran negara lainnya._

 _"Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum kalian berbicara kepada boss kalian." Switzerland mangatakan dengan nada serius, matanya memincing tajam memperhatikan mereka, satu per satu. Melihat kecurigaan, penasaran, kecemasan meliputi para personifikasi di depannya._

 _"Mari kita mulai." Ke-tujuh negara didepan Switzerland hanya mengganguk. Bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Vash terlihat menutup matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap ketujuh negara._

 _"Aku mendapati suatu organisasi illegal yang berhasil menyusup kedalam negaraku, seperti organisasi biasanya penyeludupan, protistusi, penelitian ilegal dan hal lainnya. Perkiraan ku organisasi itu sama seperti lainnya. Pikiran itu sebelum aku menemukan dokumen ini." Switzerland mengangkat dokumen merah ditangannya. Dokumen itu ia taruh di atas meja tepat didepan England. Kebingungan terpancar dari wajah ke-tujuh personifikasi negara di depannya. England memberanikan dirinya dan membuka dokumen tersebut. Perasaan yang tidak ia sukai terus mengeluap._

 _"I-Ini, Mr. America?!" Liechtenstein berkata dengan nada penuh keterkejutan. Canada yang mendengarkan nama tetangga sekaligus adiknya tersebut menyipitkan matanya. England menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha untuk terlihat tidak terganggu dengan adanya nama itu, ia memberanikan diri membuka halaman berikutnya._

 _"Feliciano?" Romano menatap foto adik nya tersenyum dengan mata tertutup juga bendera putih di salah satu tangan. Romano mengepalkan tangannya cukup keras ia berusaha menahan perasaan yang ia benci. Bukan hanya foto semua tertera dengan sangat rinci, informasi mengenai N. Italy. Bahkan informasi bahwa ia menyukai pasta serta siesta. Bagaimana bisa informasi ini berada disini._

 _"Belarus, Luxemburg, Latvia, Iceland, Belgium,.." Norway membisikan setiap nama negara yang tertera dihalaman dokumen. Suara datar itu sedikit begetar saat menyebutkan nama adiknya sendiri. England berhenti membalikkan halaman tersebut memberikan nya kepada Russia. Russia memberikkan sedikit anggukan kepada England. Dapat terlihat jelas wajah pucat Russia, walaupun ia tidak menyukai adiknya yang terus berkeinginan untuk menikahinya bukan berarti ia akan senang jika adiknya diincar oleh organisasi seperti ini._

 _"Apa maksud dari ini semua, Vash?" Nada England terdengar sangat tajam, dari suara nya itu terlihat kekesalan dan amarah yang belum pernah terluapkan. Canada sedikit tersenyum mengetahui sifat asli England keluar tanpa sepengetahuan beliau. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang memicing. Didalam pikirannya sendiri telah menebak berbagai skenario kemungkinan yang tentunya tidak ia sukai. Walaupun begitu masih ia berharap semua itu tidak terjadi dan hanya firasat buruk._

 _"Apa yang bisa kalian simpulkan dari dokumen tersebut?" Switzerland kembali bertanya kepada mereka. Membuat England merasa kesal dan tidak sabar. Rusia yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak berkata apapun, menatap dengan kesedihan dan amarah yang meluap. Tangannya mengepal di dalam saku bajunya. Senyumannya terlihat dingin._

 _"Organisasi yang kau bicarakan tadi meneliti tentang u-um .. kita?" Estonia berkata sedikit ragu dan ketidakpercayaan. Semua dari mereka tentu telah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Namun hanya Estonia yang memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Salah satu tangannya menaikkan kacamatanya. Jika kemungkinan itu benar, akan hal buruk terjadi._

 _"Tapi, demi keuntungan apa yang bisa **mereka** dapatkan dengan meneliti kita, personifikasi negara?" Norway memiringkan kepalanya. Sunyi kembali mendiami ruangan tersebut, bukan sunyi canggung tadi, melainkan sunyi tegang. Seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Canada memeluk beruang putihnya dnegan sangat erat. Kumajira-san menepuk perlahan kepala Canada berusaha menghibur personifikasi Canada._

 _"U-um.. Switzerland, kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau telah menangkap organisasi ini. Apa ada kemungkinan organisasi lain memiliki informasi ini?" Canada mengatakan dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius._

 _"Aku menangkap sebagian besar anggota organisasi tersebut. Namun, kemungkinan masih ada yang berkeliaran." Switzerland menatap kearahnya. Bukan hanya Switzerland, negara lainnya juga menatap kearah nya. Tentu saja ada kemungkianan itu. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat semakin kesal._

 _"Jika, begitu Feliciano dalam bahaya. Kalau mereka berani menyentuh Feli, aku tidak main-main membunuh mereka." Romano memandang marah kearah dinding di depannya. Sambil memikirkan cara untuk melindungi adiknya satu itu. Seberapa pun ia tau Italy memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi diri dengan ada nya informasi itu..._

 _"Dan hubungan antara informasi ini dengan rencana yang ingin dijalankan oleh para boss adalah?" England mengangkat satu alisnya, kesabarannya terus menipis seiring waktu berlalu. Tidak mungkin ia berdiam diri setelah mengetahui informasi ini._

 _" **Monochrome Project.** Rencana ini untuk melindungi semua informasi mengenai kita, personifikasi negara. Tentu semua itu tidak mudah, aku dan para boss telah berkali-kali berdikusi dan kami pun memutuskan. Kalian ketujuh negara yang terpilih, berhak memilih untuk ikut dalam rencana ini atau tidak. Jika kalian memilih ikut dalam rencana ini, maka kalian mengisi surat ini." Switzerland memberikan satu per satu personifikasi negara di depannya sebuah amplop coklat. Estonia segera membuka dan membaca isi didalamnya. _

_"Aku akan datang di Wold Meeting selanjutnya yang akan diadakan di England. Selama waktu itu berpikirlah baik-baik tentang hal ini. Kami memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk melindungi mereka dan kita. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Switzerland duduk dikursinya, didepan ketujuh negara. Lily, personifikasi negara liechtenstein menangkat tangannya. Senyuman nya lama kelamaan terus menghilang sedari ia mendengarkan. Wajah nya berganti menjadi lebih masam dari biasanya._

 _"Oni-sama, misalkan salah satu dari kami tidak ikut dalam rencana ini. Apa yang terjadi pada kami?" Liechtenstein memasang wajah bingungnya dan kembali menurunkan tangannya. Ia berharap semuanya untuk ikut namun tetap saja, jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ingin ikut ia sendiri tidak dapat berkata apapun._

 _"Akan dicari yang lainnya. Dan kalian di paksa membumkam mulut mengenai situasi ini atau kami akan menghilangkan memori mengenai informasi yang berkaitan dengan ini semua"_

 _"Jika masih ada pertanyaan tanya kan saja kepada ku."_

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, England?" sebuah cahaya berwarna biru menyelimuti sosok kecil seorang peri. Peri itu duduk diatas tumpukkan dokumen yangg sudah ia selesaikan, matanya melirik England penuh dengan kecemasan. Kedua tangannya memperbaiki rok dress yang ia gunakan.

"Ya, Bluebell. Jika aku bisa melindungi mereka, kenapa tidak." England berdiri dan mengambil kopernya. Ia memasukkan amplop itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau terlalu baik, kau tau itu England." gumam Bluebell, matanya menatap kearah jendela. Bulan dengan tenang bersinar cerah, diantara langit malam.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, World Meeting berjalan dnegan lancar. Maksud dari kata lancar, America yang berpidato tentang 'Seorang Hero yang akan menyelamatkan Global Warning dan bla.. bla..bla..'. France yang menganggu England dengan cara COUGHMENYENTUHSUATUCOUGH. Italy yang merengek kearah Germany meminta pasta. Japan yang mengelus kucing yang tidur diatas kepala Greece. Russia yang ber 'kolkolkolkol' ria. China yang mempromosikan produknya. Romano berteriak kearah Spain. Canada yang sekali lagi diabaikan oleh semuany. Prussia yang tidur. The Nordic berdiskusi diantara mereka. Hingga waktu istirahat pun datang.

"DIAM SEMUANYA, sudah waktunya istirahat silahkan keluar sekarang." Germany menghela nafas, ia tidak sanggup marah kepada siapapun hari ini. Italy masih merengek disebelahnya menarik bajunya. Dan menceritakan pasta yang sangat lezat.

England duduk di sofa. Di depannya adalah seorang Russia, Russia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan England yang tiba-tiba datang manghapirinya. England melirik kearah jendela disebelah kirinya. Menatap kearah bangunan disekitar gedung pertemuan ini. Tidak ada satu tetes hujan pun untuk hari ini. Hanya ada kecerahan dari sang mentari.

"Hello England"

"Hm, Apa keputusanmu Russia?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar dengan nada santai namun postur tubuh Englang menunjukkan ketidaknyamanannya. Russia sedikit menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan dari England. Ia hanya diam untuk sesaat sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kita lihat saja."

"England rupanya kau berada disini, America mencarimu dari tadi. Ia terlihat kesal." Canada berjalan kearah kedua negara itu. Ia melirik ke arah wajah kedua negara. Baru ia sadari apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Maaf, apa aku menganggu?" tanya nya lagi, Rusia hanya tersenyum kecil bukan yang biasanya ia pakai. England mengelengkan kepalanya sebelum pergi mencari sesosok _American._ Yang pastinya menangih janji milik England. Canada melirik punggung England yang terus menjauh.

" _I'm in_." Romano datang sambil membawa segelas kopi ditangannya. Suara Romano tidak terdengar seperti biasanya. Malah lebih tenang dan santai. Estonia dibelakang Romano membawa sebotol vodka untuk Rusia. Tidak seperti biasanya, Estonia tidak gemetar sama sekali. Kerutan didahinya, dapat Canada tebak. Pasti sedang memikirkan pilihannya.

"Mr. Rusia ini vodka nya" Estonia mengatakan dengan nada datar. Pikirannya terlihat masih tidak terfokuskan. Perasaan ragu terus bermunculan dikepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Estonia" Rusia berkata dengan nada lembut sebelum pergi ketempat lain, untuk dirinya meminum vodka.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, Rusia berkata lembut seperti itu, eh ?" Romano meganggukkan kepala nya, menyetujui perkataan Canada.

Setiap negara telah mencari tempat masing-masing untuk makan, istirahat, tidur dan lainnya. Semuanya bertingkah sama seperti biasanya. Tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

"Baiklah, meeting selesai sampai ketemu besok." Germany dengan segera menarik Prussia dari kursinya. Ia tertawa dengan keras seperti orang gila. Russia menatapi adegan itu dengan perhatian penuh. Sempat bertatapan dengan Prussia sebelum memberikan senyuman kecilnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Prussia tiba-tiba membuang mukanya, padahal rona merah yang muncul itu membuatnya lebih manis lagi.

"Oh! Hello" Switzerland memasuki ruangan membuat penghuni ruangan terkejut tidak terkecuali Germany yang ingin membuka pintu. Prussia yang telah berdiri disebelah adiknya. Ketujuh negara yang mengetahui tujuan Switzerland hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan bertanya 'Apa kau disini ingin mangambil itu'.

"Senang bertemu lagi semuanya." Suara lembut Liechtenstein, memotong keterkejutan mereka. Senyuman manisnya ia berikan.

"OHHH,YO! VASH, LILI. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Meeting barusan selesai kalian tau. Apa kalian kesini mencari SANG HERO!" teriak America dengan antusias, England disampingnya tersentak dan menutupi telinganya. Satu tangan ia menepuk kepala America. America terlihat kesal mendapati sikap England, namun sepertinya kekesalannya hanya bertahan singkat karena ia kembali tersenyum ketika England mengelus kepala nya tepat dimana England memukulnya tadi.

"England, Romano, Rusia, Norway, Canada, dan Estonia. Seperti perjanjian kita, kita harus bicara sekarang" Switzerland menatap mereka dengan tajam, Liechtenstein disampingnya memandang khawatir kearah enam negara. Estonia segera berdiri diikuti dengan Russia. Prussia melirik kearah Russia ia tidak mengerti ada apa.

"TAPI, IGGY. KAU janji akan membelikan aku burger sebanyak banyak nya hari ini." Rengek America menarik satu tangan England. Menghela nafasnya, England menaruh tanganya diatas kepala America dan mulai mengacak-acaknya. Senyumannya berkata maaf namun America tidak ingin senyuman itu. Ia menginginkan alasan mengapa Switzerland perlu berbicara kepada England dan dirinya tidak boleh ikut.

"Lain kali America." England berusaha melepaskan tangan America dari tanganya. Dilain sisi ia dapat melihat France juga sedang merengek kepada Canada untuk tidak pergi, begitu juga Spain yang saat ini sedang memeluk Romano tidak ingin melepaskan. Russia berjalan dengan tenang, walaupun ia dapat merasakan tatapan tanda tanya dari seorang Prussia.

"Masalah hal itukah?" Liechtenstein mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Russia. Russia dengan sengaja menanyakan dengan sura yang cukup untuk semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mendengar.

"SUDAH CUKUP!. America, Spain dan Prussia kalian bertiga lepaskan mereka sekarang juga." Switzerland berkata dengan nada kesalnya. England memperlihatkan wajah maaf dengan sedikit kecupan kecil didahi America. Romano berjalan sambil menggerutu. Canada mengelus rambut France memberikan senyuman kecil dan lembutnya juga membisikkan sesuatu, seketika France melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan meeting tanpa sedikit pun lirikkan.

Saat mereka mendengar langkah kaki menjauh. America duduk salah satu kursi meja meeting sama dengan Spain. Disamping Spain adala France yang terlihat masih kesal. Walaupun tidak ingin mengungkapkan nya Prussia tetap sedikit cemas dengan apa pun yang kedelapan personifikasi itu sembunyikan.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sama sekali." Gerutu America entah datang dari mana. Kedua tangan bersilang diatas dadanya. Matanya menatap karah meja didepannya.

"Kau juga merasakannya, America. Seakan mereka tidak akan kembali lagi." Spain membisikan kalimat terakhir, tapi negara yang masih disana tetap mendengarnya. Japan hanya memandang sedih kearah ketiga negara. Kenapa tidak, mereka baru dapat bertemu dengan pasangan masing-masing setelah beberapa bulan… um.. 4 bukan 7 bulan. Untuk ukuran sebagai negara itu sangat lah kecil. Japan masih bingung apakah Prussia-san menyukai Russia-san atau tidak. Walaupun sikap tadi memberikan sedikit implikasi. Japan tidak dapat memastikan.

" Apa menurut kalian Romano menyimpan sesuatu… rahasia?" Spain bergumam.

"Kita lihat saja"

* * *

"Baiklah. Kalian telah memutuskannya, maka kalian semua akan mengikuti pelatihan…" Vash menumpukkan amplop coklat itu menjadi satu. Memasukkannya kedalam koper juga mengeluarkan dokumen yang cukup tebal.

"Tch, untuk apa kami butuh latihan. Kau mengetahui seberapa kuatnya kami, Vash." Gerutu Romano, perkataannya memanglah kebenaran. Russia dan England kedua mengangguk setuju. Canada sedikit ragu dengan hal itu. Estonia lebih memikirkan untuk tidak meremehkan musuh yang tidak diketahui ini.

"Namun kita belum mengetahui penuh kekuatan manusia yang kita hadapi" pernyataan itu tidak ada yang menolak. Mereka mengetahui betul bahwa manusia dapat terlalu cerdik untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku tau seberapa kuat kalian semua, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kita memiliki kelemahan. Di pelatihan ini, kalian akan di latih tentang hal hal yang diperlukan. Tentu mustahil atau tidak, seperti Norway dan England dapat menggunakan sihir. Russia, Liechtenstein, dan Romano kalian ahli di pistol dan senapan. Estonia dan Canada ahli dalam bidang teknologi. Pelatihan akan berlangsung sekitar 1 tahun. Kalian pun akan berpindah pindah tempat. Selama satu tahun kalian akan kehilangan kontak dengan negara lain." Hal yang paling memperngaruhi ketujuh personifikasi negara adalah pelatihan satu tahun tanpa kontak dengan negara lain, berarti mereka tidak dapat mengabarkan apa saja yang terjadi. Akan benar-benar sulit.

"Mulai dari sekarang mulailah packing barang kalian masing-masing. Bulan depan tepatnya Januari 1. Kalian sudah berangkat ke pelatihan zona 1. Tiket dan tempat nya akan dikirim. Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Vash megatakan dengan nada monoton. Ia menghela nafas melirik adik angkat nya yang tersenyum sedih. Vash tidak ingin adiknya ikut pelatihan atau pun rencana ini. Berkali-kali ia katakan pada bossnya untuk tidak melibatkan Lili. Namun ..

"Selama satu tahun itu pasti ada World meeting. Apa alasan yang akan kau berikan kepada mereka jika kami tidak datang terutama England dan Rusia. Aku ragu jika America akan diam saja mengetahui England tidak datang." Lukas menata England yang hanya mengangguk. Ruangan pertemuan ini sama mirip nya dengan ruangan World meeting tadi tidak ada perbedaan yang mencolok. Lili tersenyum mengetahui dengan binaran berkilau dimatanya. Ia ingin memberitahu Hungary-san dan Japan-san tentang bagaimana Mr. Prussia menatap Russia tadi.

"Kalianlah yang memberi alasan nya. Aku akan mem-back-up sebisaku. Jika bisa kuharap alasan kalian dapat saling terkait" Vash memasukkan kembali dokumen itu kedalam kopernya. Terlihat ketujuh negara terdiam masing masing dari mereka terperangkap di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Semua mulai berjalan dengan sendirinya. Canada, England, Romano, dan Norway menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing di negara masing-masing. Russia, Estonia dan Liechtenstein menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Senyuman itu tidak hilang dari wajah America. Selama 2 minggu penuh England bersamanya. Ia jalan-jalan, nonton bioskop, dan date hanya mereka berdua. England juga menepati janjiny, America dapat memakan burger sebanyak-banyak nya hingga ia sakit perut dan mendapatkan tatapan 'sudah-ku-bilang-berkali-kali-dan-kau-tidak-mendengarkan-sekarang-rasakan-perbuatanmu-sendiri.'

"Iggy cepat kau lihat salju nya mulai turun." America mulai berlari seperti anak kecil tahun ini ia ingin menyambut tahun baru di England dan bersama Arthur. Berbagai lampu warna warni menghiasi gedung-gedung kiri dan kanan. Langit malam terlihat sangat indah. England mengelengkan kepalanya. Padahal America tidak menyukai dingin, tapi tetap menyukai salju.

"Panggil aku Arthur, Alfred." Arthur memberhentikan negara yang selalu ceria itu. Dia memasangkan sebuah syal dileher Alfred. Alfred mengedipkan matanya dan memeluk dengan sangat erat Arthur.

"Kau tau sebenarnya aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak sama sekali. Aku merasa kau akan hilang begitu saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa apa kan Arthur?" Arthur sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Alfred. Ia tidak tau harus bilang apa kepada negara super power itu. Ditambah ia memanggilnya dengan nama nya bukan Artie atau Iggy atau England. Ia pun tidak dapat menjanjikan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Alfred, sebenarnya…"

* * *

 _ZONA 1_

"Arthur!" Suara teriakkan yang tidak sabaran dari Romano. Ia melihat ke-tujuh negara lainnya sudah sampai. Canada memeluk beruang nya dengan erat menyadar di salah satu tiang. Penerbangan dengan pesawat pribadi milik Russia membuat mereka dapat dengan cepat sampai. Eduard dengan Lili disampingnya membawakan nampan berisi coklat hangat. Russia sendiri lebih memilih vodka miliknya. Dengan Vash yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Cuaca di negara ini sangat lah dingin. Membuatnya mengeratkan jaket coklatnya.

"Kau sangat lama" Norway mengatakan dengan nada monoton. Hanya senyum kecil yang ia berikan kepada temannya.

* * *

Perlahan semuanya dimulai, penguasaan teknologi, latihan bela diri, juga sihir dan hal-hal yang perlu mereka ingat. Peralatan penting juga diberikan pada mereka. Selama 4 bulan mereka berada disana. Saat ini mereka masih berada di Zona 1. Dua hari setelah ini mereka akan berangkat ke Zona 2. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang kumpul. Televisi menyala dengan suara yang memenuhi ruangan. Mereka melihat berita yang terkadang membuat kesal. Tapi tidak dapatt berbuat apa pun. Estonia mengetik dengan cepat di laptopnya. Dibelakangnya Canada sedikit melihat perkembangan yang telah dilalui oleh Estonia.

"Ahh~ Sudah hampir berapa lama kita disini!" Rom- bukan Lovino berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Tangannya ia lempat keatas sebelum kepalanya menghadap ke bantal sofa. Vash sedang merencanakan beberapa hal lainnya di ruang kerja milik nya.

"Setidaknya kita dapat beristirahat setelah sekian lama berlatih." Matthew memeluk beruang putihnya. Eduard disamping nya mengotak ngatik laptop miliknya. Tidak sedikit pun memberikan perhatiannya kepada suara Lovino. Karena hal itu sepert biasanya, sekarang pun Lovino sudah lebih mudah mengontrol emosinya.

"Ada yang telah mengirim pesan ke pasangan masing-masing, da?" Ivan memiringkan wajahnya dan menatap satu persatu wajah mereka. Ivan hanya menanyakan hal ini untuk mengoda mereka semua. Ia sendiri masih diam dan tidak melakukan apa pun pada orang yang ia suka, kecuali... Lukas hanya memberikan senyuman miringnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika, kau Ivan memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Prussia." Seketika perkataan Lukas membuat wajah Ivan merona. Ivan sempat memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa sebelum ia pergi ke Zona 1, ia menyatakan perasaan nya pada Prussia. Tawa kecil Arthur berikan untuk membuat roona di pipi Ivan semakin merah.

"Ohh Shut Up!" terlihat mereka semua menjadi tertawa dengan bebas. Ivan tidak dapat menahan amarah kepada mereka. Ia pun ikut tertawa.

"Entah kenapa aku kangen makan tomat" Lovino mengatakan tanpa sengaja membuat yang lain menaikkan alis dengan senyuman nakal mereka.

"Uhum.. Saya rasa Lovino tidak kangen makan tomat. Kan setiap hari tomat segar berada di dapur. Lebih mirip Lovino kangen dengan Spain." Dengan cuitan dan tawa kecil wajh Lovino menjadi merah, ia membungkam mulutnya sebelum mengeluarkan kata kata yang tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya direkam oleh Matthew.

"Iya sih, aku kangen Spain" Seketika England tersedak karena tehnya. Dengan cepat Matthew berkata.

"Apa yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mengirim kabar ke mereka. Lagipula jika Vash mengetahui nya kita semua akan tidur di atap mansion. Kemungkinan besar sekarang Natalia sedang mencarimu , Ivan" Ivan gemetar saat mengingat adiknya itu. Walaupun ia sedikit takut terhadap adiknya. Namun ia juga cemas semga kedua saudara nya itu baik-baik saja. Ia terdiam sambil mengambil segelas penuh vodka.

"Entah kenapa aneh sekali. Kita yang selama ini tidak pernah dekat tiba-tiba menjadi teman _plus_ sahabat dalam dua bulan." Mata Lukas menemui semuanya. Seringai kecil berkembang diwajahnya. Tawa kecil lainnya membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Lily.

"Benar sekali, dan disini semuanya terlihat sedang saling curhat tentang pasangan masing-masing." Lili mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku nya. Setiap mata langsung melebar.

"Shhh.. Jangan sampai Brother tau ya? Sekali-kali Lili mau jadi nakal dong"

* * *

Pertemuan hari itu benar benar membosankan. Tidak ada England atau Canada yang biasa ia ajak bicara. Liethuania terlihat sangat cemas, karena Estonia belum kembali juga. Disampingnya Ukraine yang gelisah dan Belarus dengan mood yang sangat buruk. Spain yang duduk disebelah Prussia sama sama menghela nafas beratnya. Aneh sekali, Spain terlihat seperti mungkin karena Lovino. Kenapa dengan Prussia? Sudah empat bulan England pergi. Hari itu dimana ia terakhir melihat Arthur.

 _"Alfred sebenarnya aku akan pergi beberapa waktu. Mungkin juga lama, aku minta maaf. Karena selama aku pergi aku tidak dapat memeberikan kabar, bagaimana pun caranya. Jadi, jika sesuatu terjadi selama aku pergi. Kau bisa jaga dirimukan, aku percaya denganmu, Al. Afterall you're my Hero" Arthur menarik pelahan wajah Alfred mendekati dirinya. Satu kecupan, Arthur tersenyum kecil. Kesedihan dan kegelisahan terlihat diwajahnya._

 _"I Love You, Al"_

"Ugh.. Menyebalkan" bisiknya dibawah nafas pelannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat diatas meja. America sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatiannya dengan pidato yang disampaikan oleh Germany.

"Baiklah kalian semua boleh istirahat sekarang." Satu-per-satu personifikasi negara keluar dari ruang pertemuan melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yang tersisa saat itu hanya ada America, Prussia, Spain dan Denmark.

 _Ring~~Ring~~Ring~~…_

Ketiga negara lainnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah America. America mengeluarkan ponselnya, nomor yang tidak ia kenal. America ragu untuk menjawabnya. Denmark berjalan kearah nya, bersamaan dengan Prussia dan Spain.

"Oii! America tidak kau jawab?" Prussia melambaikan tangannya sebelum kembali memasukkan kedalam katong celananya. Spain dengan senyum gembira melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal. Denmark juga ingin menannyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada America.

"Apa harus aku angkat ya? Aku tidak mengenal nomor ini. Aku juga tidak ingat memberikan nomorku kepada siapa pun akhir-akhir ini." America memandang dengan ekspresi berpikir keras. Matanya tertutup dan dahi nya mengernyit. Ketiga negara lainnya saling bertatapan.

"Angkat aja lah mungkin panggilan darurat, Al" Spain dan Prussia mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Denmark. Sejak kepergian Norway, denmark lebih diam dan tenang. Keceriaannya menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Oke kalau begitu" America menekan tombol hijau.

 _"Good Morning or Day or Afternoon or Night America!"_ Suara yang sangat ia kenal sekali. Suara yang sudah empat bulan tidak ia dengar lagi. Senyuman keceriaan nya langsung terpasang dengan cepat.

"E-England" America tidak menyadari suara nya bergetar. Spain dan Denmark saling menepuk punggung America.

 _"Well.. tidak kusangka akan mendengar suara mu terlebih dahulu, Capitalist Pig"_ Seketika raut wajah senang America menghilang. Berubah menjadi kesal dan marah. Tanpa ada yang menyadari Prussia memberikan sneyuman kecil mendengar suara barusan.

 _"Kenapa coba kita harus menelpon orang bodoh satu ini? Banyak orang lain yang dapat ditelpon selain dia"_ Kali ini suara dengan sedikit aksen italia menerobos lagi membuat kejutan untuk Spain, America dan Prussia. Denmark tertawa mendengar Romano mangatakan hal itu. America sedikit kesal karena Romano yang memanggilnya orang bodoh.

 _"Yep, aku setuju dengan mu, Romano. Aku pikir lebih baik menelpon adikmu Italia atau ..sekalian saja orang yang sangat kau cintai, Spain"_ America dan Prussia tersenyum lebar mendengar suara lembut Canada. Kali ini suara teriakkan Romano dan tawa lembut Canada samar-samar terdengar.

"Apa Norway ada disana juga?" Denmark berkata dengan lembut dan penuh harap. Walaupun sedikit ia ingin mendengar suara nya lagi.

 _"Apa? Mencari ku, Den"_ Suara Norway dapat terlihat sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Ohh.. I Love My Lovi too.." Spain mengatakan dengan suara mengoda.

 _"Shut up IDIOT"_

Keempat personifikasi tersenyum dan tertawa tidak menyadari 10 menit lagi istirahat akan selesai dan banyak negara akan memasuki ruang meeting. Spain ingin mengingatkan mereka namun dipotong oleh suara Estonia.

 _"Aku ingin tidak menganggu waktu kalian namun akan datang dalam 5 menit lagi."_ Terdengar suara kesal dari telpon sebelum keempat negara dapat berkata apa apa.

 _"_ _jeg elsker dig"_

 _"Te echo de menos , Toni"_

 _"I Love you, Alfie"_

 _"-"_

* * *

Hampir 7 bulan semenjak telpon itu. America sering kali berharap England menelpon lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa berharap besar. Langkah kaki nya bergema di koridor. Meeting hari ini berada di Rome, Italy. Entah kenapa ia datang lebih awal dari biasa. Sesuatu akan terjadi, suara itu seakan berbisik kearah nya. Harapan yang ia punya kembali timbul. Ketika Ia memasuki ruangan telah ada beberapa orang. France bersamaan dengan Spain dan Prussia, Finland menemani Iceland, Liethuania berusaha menahan Poland tentang apa pun yang mereka bicarakan.

" _Bonjour Amerique!"_ France melambaikan tangannya. America dengan biasa sambil menyapa dengan sekedar kata halo. Duduk dikursi samping France. Headset dikedua sisi kepalanya. Alfred mulai memainkan smartphonenya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Alfred yang terkesima dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tidak mendengarkan seseorang yang memanggil nya berkali-kali hingga sebuah buku tebal menabrak kepalanya. Menjatuhkan kedua headset miliknya. Matanya segera mencari pelaku yang telah menganggu kesenangannya. Hanya yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam milik Germany. Berserta seringai dari beberapa nagara.

"America aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan Canada dan England tapi aku ingin kau tetap fokus pada pertemuan ini." Germany mengatakan dengan suara yang tegas seperti biasanya. Ia mengabaikan respon dari salah satu negara adi daya itu. Mengembungkan kedua pipinya America hanya diam tanpa menemui tatapan Germany.

Pada akhirnya pertemuan dimulai dengan damai. Tanpa ada gerutuan dari Prussia. Yang sekarang hanya menatap lemas semua orang disekitarnya, hal ini sedikit membuat pertanyaan pada beberapa orang. Hingga Germany merasa cemas dengan abang nya itu. Spain disamping Belgium hanya memakan cemilan tomatnya. Germany tidak dapat menengur negara yang BIASA nya paling ceria itu. Terutama saat Spain menatap tajam semua yang berada satu meter didekatnya. Dan America, ya seperti yang mereka semua tau. Saudara dan kekasihnya, keduanya tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Membuat negara satu ini hanya diam. Menjawab jika perlu dan tidak ada ide yang bisa dibilang kekanakkan. Entah Germany harus merasa lega atau cemas dengan sikap negara itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan Rus-EHEM! Switzerland." Germany hanya dapat menerima tatapan tajam dari Belarus. Tangisan kecil dari Ukraine. Aura kecemasan dari seseorang yang ia tidak ketahui. Sejak kapan nama-nama mereka sekarang ini menjadi taboo untuk diucapkan. Vash melirik jamnya. Ia berjalan secara perlahan menuju podium. Germany dan America menyadari keanehan dari Vash. Namun kedua nya tidak mengatakan apapun. Menunggu sesuatu.

"Sw-"

RING~RING~

Bunyi itu memotong panggilan dari Germany dengan sigap Vash membuka ponselnya dan segera menempelkan benda itu ketelinga nya. Seringai kecil muncul diwajah Vash yang membuat beberapa negara penasaran. Kembali America merasakan perasaan itu. perasaan akan sesuatu terjadi. Bukan hanya dia, Denmark, Spain, Prussia dan Liethuania. Juga merasakannya dari sikap mereka saat ini, gelisah, cemas.

"Senang mendengarkan kalian yang gembira selalu." Switzerland mengatakan dengan nada yang monoton serta wajah datar. America dan Prussia kehabisan kata-kata dengan perkataan dari vash. Banyak dari mereka tidak dapat membayangkan vash mengatakan perkataan itu dengan nada yang gembira dan senyuman lebar serta pelangi dan unicorn bergerak disekitarnya.

BRAGH!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Terlihat aura gelap menyelimuti ruangan dengan cepat. Hal pertama yang ia adalah seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang bobnya. Senyuman ceria dari Lili membuat yang lainnya tidak melihat dibelakang mereka. Semua dari mereka kembali kehilangan kata-kata yang harus dikeluarkan terutama Germany yang semakin bingung harus berbuat apa. jika hal ini terjadi terus menerus pertemuan ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Sebelum Germany mengatakan kata-kata lainnya, suara yang sangat mereka kenal berteriak memenuhi ruangan pertemuan itu.

" **Kau Brengsek Vash**! Beraninya meninggalkan kami dengan para polisi yang menyebalkan itu sendirian! Kau yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada kami" Dengan cepat Spain dan Italia berdiri menatap orang yang berteriak dengan senyuman lega dan penuh kerinduan. Tanpa pikir panjang Italia langsung memeluk abang tersayangnya. Bersamaan dengan Spain yang juga memeluk Lovino. Lovino terpaku diam tiada mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"FRATELLO"  
"LOVINO"  
" _Ufufufu~_ Kata sapaan yang sangat bagus untuk pertemuan pertama kita sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Lovino terbaik seperti biasa." Kali ini suara kalem yan rada misterius memberikan kesan dan tatapan penuh kesenangannya. Ukraine dan Belarus tersenyum bahagia. Belarus yang terlebih dahulu tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlari memeluk Russia. Disusul dengan Ukraine yang masih menangis melihat adik laki-lakinya.

"Big Brother!"

"Russia-chan~ Senangnya melihat kau baik-baik saja."

"Namun tidak sebaik yang kita pikirkan. Ah! Jangan lupa, Lukas 120 dollars, transfer atau kas. Pilihanmu." Pemuda berkacamata itu mengatakan dengan nada yang sedikit arongan namun main-main. Liethuania dan Latvia terlihat lega dengan Latvia yan mengeluarkan air matanya. Latvia terlihat masih bergetar bersamaan air mata yang terus menderas. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Eduard menenangkan Latvia yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eduard!"

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Kalian bertaruh apakah Lovino menyapa pertama kali dengan kata-kata warna warni miliknya. Dan tidak mengajak ku atau Lili. Kalian berdua ketularan Ivan, Lovi dan Arthur." Kali ini seorang pemuda membawa beruang putihnya tersenyum kecil dengan tawanya yang sama lembutnya. America dan France berdiri dari kursi masing-masing sebelum France dengan air matanya memeluk Matthew. America masih terdiam sesaat berpikir dan harapan itu muncul sekali lagi. Apakah ia akan ada disini?

"Mattie!"

"Matthew, kau seharusnya memberitahukan ku jika telah kembali."

"Tch, transfer tentunya. Lovino hanya sedang senang gara-gara bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Karena itu ia melupakan kata-kata kasarnya. Dan Matt bukan hanya kami saja yang tertular virus dari Ivan, kau juga." Kata-kata Norway membuat beberapa dari mereka menjadi bingung. Ivan terlihat tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan yang didiskusikan oleh teman satu perjuangan selama sebelas bulan. Denmark sudah berlari sangat kencang sebelum menabrakkan dirinya. Terlihat Sweden memberikan senyum kecil yang hampir tidak ada itu.

"NORGE!"

"Big Bro-" Iceland tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sekedar membuang muka dengan rona merah terlihat. Finland disebelahnya menepuk pundak Iceland dan memberikan senyuman mengetahui.

"Reunian yang menyenangkan. Kalau saja kau tidak berkutat dengan ponselmu, Arthur." Lili dengan sengaja mengatakan kalimat itu dengan suara cukup besar hingga. Membuat mereka semua terdiam sesaat sambil mencerna perkataan dari Lili.

"Jangan salahkan aku tentang ini, Lili. Jika saja kau mau membantuku mungkin saat ini aku tidak memegang benda ini." England memasuki ruangan. Kemeja hitam terlihat rapi seperti biasanya, namun dasi yang longgar tidak seperti biasanya. Mat menatap kesal kearah Lili. Lili hanya membalas dengan senyuman polosnya. Deringan ponsel kembali terdengar, membuat semua perhatian kembali lagi kepada England. America ingin segera memeluk orang yang disana namun enrah kenapa ia merasa ragu. Apa tidak masalah terutama ketika England terlihat sibuk? Pundaknya di pukul oleh seseorang saat ia menghadap kebelakang. Badan nya didorong oleh .. Matt.

"ARTIE!" America dengan sangat cepat berpindah dan memeluk Arthur. Arthur yang berusaha menahan Alfred agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh. Kemudian membalas pelukan dengan senyuman kecil.

"Gah! Kenapa kau harus ada disini, _Angleterre_ (England)?" France berdiri disamping Canada dengan tatapan biasanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, frog" nada sarkasme menyelimuti setiap perkataan dari nya. Alfred tidak memperdulikan kedua negara yang terlihat mau memulai perang ketiga. Ia terus memeluk Arthur nafas lega ia keluarkan secara perlahan.

* * *

Author: Hallo semua terima kasih dengan sangat karena telah membaca Fanfic ini. Kemungkinan masih ada typo yang terlewatkan ketika saya memeriksanya tolong dimohon maafkan. Jangan lupa dukung fanfic ini dengan Follow, Favorite dan Review ya! Jika sempat saya akan membuat sequel untuk fanfic ini.

Bye~~~ Have a nice day.


End file.
